hydraulic_radiationfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-DAL Railgun
PAGE HAS BEEN DELETED FROM WIKIPEDIA! ;( AIM THE RAILGUN AT WIKIPEDIA OFFICE WHEN COMPLETED! FDHR on their Wikipedia page being removed and the Railgun Purpose The Anti-D.A.L Railgun is constructed by Federal Department of Hydraulic Radiation - FDHR to oppose the very mighty Universal D.A.L. organization. The Railgun's purpose is to first intercept the multiple asteroids that are being sent from the DAL System to come and destroy our world. Then after the meteors are dealt with they will aim the Network at the DAL Systemto fire and attempt to destroy Planet DALand the Universal D.A.L.along with them. Idea The Hydraulic Radiationcannon idea was first thought of by Voutdollar Furreh. He also keeps trying to make the cannon more effective and make different models. Recently we found out the Destruction calculation of the asteroids from the DAL System and now Voutdollar Furreh is creating and thinking of more units than ever. Unit Types Test Unit Type-0 Stonehenge The test unit Type-0 will be constructed in China and will feature a large circular shape with 8 cannons in the middle ring of the circle. There will be 3 ECM jamming devices in the facility to jam any Aircraft that might be sent by terrorists to destroy the Railgun. Once completed it will be operated by Pvt. Ching De Ma Type-1 Stonehenge Red Ring ' '''The railgun Type-1 will feature the same things as the Test Unit Type-0 but will feature more firepower and longer range. Type-1 will be constructed in America. Type-2 Megalith ' 'Will be constructed in Namibia and will feature a resemblance of long stretched out nuclear shelters and underground corridors with Anti-Meteor laser and a V2 missile ordinance. Type-3 Chandelier: ' 'The Type-3 unit codenamed Chandelier is the biggest railgun out of all the Types being constructed and will feature a extremely large and long Barrel to fire at long range Stauros shells. The Chandelier fires Stauros shells which split halfway to impact into about 8-10 smaller but as deadly cruise-missiles. Type-4 Excalibur: Is being planned to be an Anti-Space laser that fires high powered Hydraulic Radiationion at its target into space. It features tall spires that fires the laser high into the atmosphere and then into space. Type-5 Stonehenge Gold Ring: ' 'The Type-5 unit is a heavily upgraded version of the Type-1 built in america and four Type-5 units will be built in, Turkey, Argentina, Brazil and Australia. Type-6 Naval Unit Balaur: ' 'This is a smaller less powerful version of the Chandelier, with a higher stand and instead of firing Stauros shells, it fires High powered bursts of Hydraulic Radiation at its target much like the Type-4 but on a smaller scale. It has a little less effective range than its counter-parts but that is sacrificed for Mobility. It can be mounted on Battleships and destroyers. When this unit is completed it will be operated by Mish Mish Snail Leonard. Type-7 Stonehenge Black Ring ' '''The most heavily armored and longest range out of all the cannons being able to fire at twice the distance of space compared to what Planet DAL is currently taking up. It also contains the most effective fire power of all the Stonehenge Types. Railgun Development Team Dr. Voutdollar Furreh - Lead Development and structure planner. Pvt. Ching De Ma - Railgun Test Unit Type-0 Operator & Australia Type-5 Instructor. Mish Mish Snail Leonard - Naval Railgun Unit Balaur Operator. Trivia - The Hydraulic Radiation cannon idea and development had started on the idea when Voutdollar Furreh was thinking of ways to counter the DALs. - All Railgun units were suggested and listed by Voutdollar Furreh and approved by Prof. Boh Zhang.